Life's Playlist
by La Belle Rose Noire
Summary: <html><head></head>have you ever had a moment where you think man i know the perfect song for this? a series of songfics with our favorite x-men. rogue or remy in all. different genres for each chapter.</html>
1. I Explain My Maddness

Have you ever had one of those moments in life where you're walking down the street, sitting I class or hanging out with friends and thought, "I know the perfect song for this." Well that's what this story is all about. Now I hate to have to explain my madness but I feel it is needed. And I need to explain some stuff. Lay down stuff that I couldn't fit in my summary.

_ of these songs will be country simply because that is what I grew up listening to and have always listened to._

_ not the hillbilly country. The good stuff that even my hip-hop and rap friends like._

_3.I refuse to pair both Remy and rogue with anyone else. They may start out with someone but I won't let them stay with anyone else because that is against my fangirl-ism._

_ all the stories will be with Rogue and Remy. Some will be Rogue and Kitty, or Rogue and Kurt. Like friendship._

_ of my stories will have either Rogue or Remy in it unless I tell you otherwise._

Okay that should cover it. I didn't want to confuse y'all so I put this in. now onto the actual story. Oh and 1more thing.

_ isn't all one story. These are one-shot songfics all wrapped up in one little package._

Now if you will be so kind to click that little button down there and read and review the next chapter, I would be ever so grateful.

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	2. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**This song is called "Are you gonna kiss me or not" by Thompson Square. I really love this song and thought it'd be great for a Romy, because that's almost all I write now a days. Lol hope y'all like it. Rogue has control in this one.**

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_

_Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon_

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move_

"Swamp rat you ever wonder about life?"

"What ya mean chere?"

"Oh I don't know, just thinking about stuff." She sighed, her bangs fluttering in the night breeze as they stared up at the New York sky. The view from the top of the mansion was breath taking. When all the lamps were out, you could see millions of stars made impossible by the light streaming through the windows.

"What kinda stuff?" Remy asked curiously. His chere always had something new to share with him.

"Well, it's just," she blushed, seeming as if she was trying to figure out how to word something.

"Cat gottcha tongue chere?" she blushed redder, the tips of her ears bright red. She shook her head indulgently, chuckling nervously and she looked back up at the stars. The breeze picked up and Remy inhaled through his nose. The scent of the honeysuckle in her perfume gave him a light headed feeling and he tried to figure out what to say next.

_Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<br>When you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<em>

Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I like you a lot<br>But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?<p>

"Are you ever going to kiss me or not?" she asked suddenly. He whipped his head to look at her shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, you're not stupid. You have gotta know I like you. A lot." She blushed again. "But Sam asked me to the dance, and…"

"And? What did you say?" He felt some sort of dread spread through him, like his heart was cracking down the middle.

"I-I didn't."

"Oh really, why not?"

"Well…..i was hoping that you would ask me." She looked at the sky again, trying to hide her face. He grinned and reached over, cupping her chin in his hand. She looked at him and he leaned forwards, touching his lips to hers tenderly. She stopped breathing and he pulled back and she smiled.

"Did you just ask me?"

"Did you just say yes?" she laughed and pulled his face to her again, quickly pressing her lips against his.

"Take a guess."

_It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
>Except for that long one after that<br>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
>Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand<em>

"You two are, like, so cutie together." Kitty screeched, launching herself at the duo as they walked through the doors of the mansion for their weekly visit.

"Rogue!" Kurt ported to her, and she opened her arms, hugging as he came back into this dimension with a puff of brimstone scented smoke. "You're late." He complained, and Rogue laughed.

"Sorry sugar, the neighbors needed some help." Kurt scrunched his eyebrows and his tail twitched uneasily.

"Are they okay? I'm quite fond of the Bright's." Remy sighed

"Well elf, their an elderly couple in their eighty's living alone. They slip occasionally. Their fine, just a little shaken up is all." He nodded and Kitty grabbed rogue.

"Come on I have like, gotta tell you about what Pete did yesterday, oh it was like, so romantic." She pulled her down the hall, not even bothering to open the door, simply phasing through it. Remy chuckled and Kurt looked at him.

"What is on your mind Remy?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Can I ask you something homme?" ohh first person. He's serious.

"Of course, you know that." Remy twisted the sleeve of his trench coat around his fingers nervously. Kurt cocked his head to the side, Remy LeBeau didn't get nervous. Ever. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I was wondering, if maybe you would be upset, if I asked Anna to…marry me." Kurt's eyes widened and he grinned like a maniac. He looked into Remy's eyes and the sincerity in his own couldn't be clearer to the Cajun thief.

"You make my sister happier than anyone else I've ever seen." He patted his shoulder. "Do right by her. Make her happy."

"Thank you."

_So I took a chance  
>Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee<br>And you smiled and said to me  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<em>

Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I love you a lot<br>I think we've got a real good shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?<p>

Remy didn't like this nervous thing. As he waited for Rogue to come back from the bathroom, he kept glancing at the ring box under the napkin on the table. He was going to rip the tablecloth if he didn't stop wringing it in his hands. What if things didn't go as planned? What if she didn't like the ring? What if she said no? That would be the hardest to take, and he didn't know how he would get through it if it happened.

So caught up in his worries, he didn't notice Rogue come out of the bathroom until she slid into the chair across from him. The green strapless dress she wore fit her beautifully, hugging her abundant curves and cascading down past her knees, halting just above her ankles. She had let her hair down at his request, content to let it hang loose across her upper back.

"So Remy, food at this amazing restaurant, an amazing play beforehand. May I ask what the occasion is?" her green eyes twinkled happily in the low lighting of the diamond chandeliers sparkling above them. The waiter came and replaced their drinks while Remy worked up his courage.

"Well chere, there's something Remy wanted to ask ya." He reached over and took her hand in his, meeting her eyes.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath, and smiled. "Since we started dating I've been happier than I can ever remember." She blushed. "And I never want it to stop. Anna Marie, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" her eyes misted and she covered her mouth with her hand. She nodded rapidly and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes, Remy of course I will." She laughed and Remy felt as if his whole body was illuminated by sunlight. An angel had just agreed to make his life heaven. He stood and rounded the table to her. He pulled him into her arms and just held her, trying to wrap his head around the fact that this wasn't a dream. She had really said yes. As he slipped the diamond ring he had bought her he felt couldn't stop smiling.

"Well?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Well what?"

"Are you missing something?" she cocked her head to the side.

"And what would that be?"

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled him to her and captured his lips.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
>From the wedding cake to the honeymoon<br>_

"I think I like the red velvet with butter cream icing. What do you think?" Marie licked the frosting off her fork smiling. The aroma of baking cakes and sugar icing tinted the air of the bake shop in downtown Manhattan. Remy and Rogue had been planning for almost a year. In the months that passed, Marie had gotten more and more excited with every passing week that the wedding drew closer. It was just two weeks until the big day and Remy couldn't wait.

"I happen to agree Mon Amour. Remy likes red velvet." He winked at her and wrote their choices in the order form, the date of the wedding and the location. "We both got excellent taste in cake." She smirked and winked at him.

"I'll meet you at home alright? Kitty and I are going to the mall to pick out the last of the hairstyles." She kissed his cheek and looked at her phone. "I'd better go if I don't want to be late. Love you."

"Love you too Marie." She smiled, would he ever get tired of seeing that beautiful smile? He didn't think so. She walked out and he felt content to watch her drive away.

_And your momma cried  
>when you walked down the aisle<em>

Kitty walked down the aisle, her green bridesmaids dress ruffling in the slight breeze. Jean followed, her red hair pulled back into a braid with white lilies and baby's breath inserted into it. Then the music changed, and everyone stood as Marie walked down the aisle. Her dress was beautiful, the gleaming pearl drops hanging from the train catching the sunlight and making their owner shine in the sunlight.

The professor went with her, his wheelchair silently rolling along as he gave her away. Storm sniffed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue from her pocket. One of her students, one of her children was finally getting married.

_When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
>I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil<br>And saw your pretty smile and I said  
>"Are you gonna kiss me or not?<em>

_Are we gonna do this or what?  
>Look at all the love that we got<br>It ain't never gonna stop  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?"<em>

Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
>I really think we've got a shot<br>Are you gonna kiss me or not?

He lifted her veil, the thin material shimmering like jewels. She smiled at him, her eyes swimming.

"You may kiss the bride." She grinned further, happiness radiating off of her.

"Well chere, we did it. Just one thing left." She nodded and he grinned. "Well, are you going to kiss this Cajun or not?" she laughed and leaned forwards, kissing her husband for the first time as the cheers of those closest to them rose into the air.

"I'll always love you Marie. I promise."

"Well of course." She took his hand and they walked back down the aisle to their future.


End file.
